csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:General Magnus Carlson
|maritalstatus = Married |social = Bohemian |play = Townie |neighbour = Belladonna Cove }} Magnus Carlson (later General Magnus Carlson) is one of the many Bohemians that were randomly generated by the game on my PC. Life leading up to The Sims 2: Apartment Life Magnus started off as a regular Bohemian, generated in Belladonna Cove. His zodiac sign was Capricorn and his Aspiration was Fortune. Magnus was employed in the Service career as a Convenience Store Clerk. He is voiced by David Boat. Because Magnus is one of the many Social class Sims that were generated in my game, he isn't from the Magic stealth sub-neighbourhood. Magnus only appeared in Belladonna Cove, becoming the neighbour of Jodie and Jason Larson when they moved into an apartment. Despite being dressed as a stereotypical Social class Bohemian, as I was less familiar with exactly which clothes came from which expansion pack, for a while, I wondered if Magnus was a townie from Bluewater Village. This was partly because most of the Bluewater Village townies didn't have their own pages yet on The Sims Wiki, and also because Magnus was one of the first Sims generated by the computer after I'd loaded Belladonna Cove. I did of course find out that Magnus was a Bohemian, after I'd discovered that only social class townies could become the neighbours of Sims living in apartments. I did initially wonder if Magnus was a Socialite, before I found that it was Bohemians that were able to dress in brightly coloured suits. I thought he might have been a Socialite because of the bow tie. I randomly decided to change Magnus from being a social class Bohemian who worked in the Service career to being a General in the Military career. I changed his outfit, hairstyle, fitness level, aspiration, interests, added some makeup, and face paint, and gave him the skills that were required for a General. Don't ask me why I decided to make Magnus into a loose parody of General Buzz Grunt. I just thought it seemed like a suitable choice for a parody, not that he had to be a parody of another Sim of course. Magnus soon fell in love and got married to Jodie Larson. Unfortunately I do not have Belladonna Cove on my PC anymore.For some reason an error occurred in Belladonna Cove in my game after I installed four of my stuff packs. When I went back, the neighbourhood had been reset completely and all the Sims from the sub-neighbourhood Magic (the Belladonna Cove counterparts only) now had ambiguous ages, genders, blank personalities, randomised interests, no family connections or skills. Also if I aged them down to teenagers, they would have F report cards. Their aspiration levels were rock bottom but they all had top fitness (they were all thin, not fit). They all had the same voice actor - Stephen Kearin. They all had the power aspiration. It doesn't really matter because I have those Sims in other neighbourhoods, although I don't have any of the playable Sims from Bluewater Village, Belladonna Cove, or Magic. After a while I deleted Belladonna Cove because it was keeping me from playing the base game neighbourhoods. This has only happened to me once, and I had never experienced anything like that before or since, and I hope I never will. Life leading up to The Sims 2 General Magnus Carlson reppears in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek, although he isn't officially part of my player stories, and is never mentioned, nor featured. He has however made an un-credited cameo appearance, dressed in a gorilla suit as a boxer. So that's how Magnus became one of the Sims that I well remember, even though he has no official connection to my Sims 2 gameplay stories. He has the same facial structure as fellow townie Blair Seavey from Belladonna Cove, and like almost all townies, Magnus is 29 days from becoming an elder. Simology |-|Skills= ;The Sims 2 - Apartment Life ;The Sims 2 |-|Personality= ;The Sims 2 - Apartment Life ;The Sims 2 |-|Interests= References Category:Bohemians (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing hats (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)